edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Billie
This is Billie, Created by ( http://jamjar9696.deviantart.com/ ) Billie is new to the Cul-De-Sac and has an interesting story to boot! please continue reading for more. Facts about Billie: *He is 15. *He is Edd's cousin. *He is Bi-curious. *he is 5'10. *Billie is a kept to himself type of person and prefers to be left alone. *he shares Double D's want for cleanliness but does not share double D's OCD type personality. *He is not at an interest for science type things unlike his cousin. Back-Story Billie's mother is a sister to double D's mom, sadly when Billie was younger his father was no where to be seen in the picture and when Billie finally turned 14 his mother managed to get a better job in australlia, but she would not be able to take Billie with her until enough money was raised to have a big enough house out there for Billie and his mom. So Billie's mother asked her sister if she would let Billie live with them until further notice, this was happily accepted with open arms and Billie was set up in the spare room at Double D's place. Billie transferred from a small town just outside Lemon-brook called "The Orange-Juice astate" Billie will have to face a long journey of settling into his new school. More on Billie Aside from his main story Billie faces a major struggle in life as he is experiencing changes, such as puberty, finding other humans attractive and just dealing with teenage life. After moving into the Cul-de-sac Billie starts to notice he might have feelings for another male which scares him at first. More on this story will be concluded in the future. Even more on Billie Billie through out his life has always had an imaginary friend, abit like jonnys plank or ed's Jib, Billie's imaginary friend tends to go by the name "Got" for reasons unknown as of yet, the appearance of "Got" will be displayed in a next draw up. Got first came into Billies life when he was 5 years old and has always been his bestfriend, even at the age of 15 Billie still talks to got who follows him majority of the time unless Billie wants to be alone, he is abit like Billies inner soul who helps him out and tells him what to do, Got is basically the big brother that Bill never had. I would like to think that Billie imagined got up because of the loss of his father and the want of a father figure. Relations with the Cul-De-Sac kids. Ed - Billie enjoys being near Ed and loves to hear the random things he comes out with and though Ed can stress him out he always manages to see the loveable side of the story. Edd - Billie is very civil with Double D but easily annoyed by him, this is because the two share similar traits and Billie just doesn't have good experiences with family. Eddy- Billie tries his best to ignore Eddy and keep out of any of his immature scams, the only time he really enjoys Eddy is if he's sweet talked by the idea of Jawbreakers, Billie and Eddy share a deep love for this candy. Sarah- Billie shares a mass dislike for Sarah because of how loud she is. Jimmy- Billie shows a sympathy for Jimmy and is always trying to get him to see the bad in Sarah. Jonny- Like Ed Billie enjoys Jonny for his silly side and loves talking to him because of plank, Billie has a good friend with Jonny because the two have imaginary friends. Billie is lead to believe that Jonny can also see Got, if this is true of not will have to wait and find out. Kevin- Billie doesn't care much for Kevin but Kevin is for some reason nice to Billie. Nass- Billie is probably the only boy who doesn't go gaga for Nazz, Nazz and Billie share a good friendship where the two can just vent to each other about their problems, this may be the reason that Kevin is nice to Billie Rolf- Billie is easily weirded out by Rolf and his culture but he tries to over look it and stays accepting of him. Relations with the Kankers. May Kanker- Billie unlike any of the other kids enjoys being near the Kankers, but he tends to ignore May because he finds her annoying. Lee Kanker- Billie also tries to ignore Lee, because he finds her rude. Marie- Billie has a massive crush on Marie, this is one of the reasons he's not overly fond of Double D because of Maries love for Edd. Other relations. Eddys brother- He very much hates Eddys brother but knows if push came to shove he could easily knock him out. Category:Male characters